Whisper of Darkness
by Koushirou Uchiha
Summary: For Rom chan! A oneshot ItaNaru. ...Naruto waits for him every night the best he can...to see him even if for only a few moments... kinda fluffy...and somewhat depressing... yaoi too...Review Plz...


Hey…a friend of mine is kinda down…so I'm gonna write. I got a ton of updating to do…but for now…this has to come out.

So…a little NarutoXItachi... for you…Rom-chan...

* * *

Naruto sighed as he sat on his bed and looked out the window. He found himself waiting again…waiting for him. To see him…or even just hear his voice. Naruto found himself waiting every night now…some nights more patient than others. It was what he wanted…what he needed. His darkness…touches…caresses…those meaningless words that he lightly whispered into his ear…it was all he wanted right now. He knew better though. Never would he actually surprise him and show up when he really needed it. Not as he lay on his bed looking out the window with that look on his face. It was that hopeful, sad face that seemed to dim the blonde's features. When he was around others he hid it well…but as of late it had been more and more difficult to put that mask on in the morning.

It had been a few days since he had seen him last…and Naruto was suddenly fearing the worst. What if their last time together…was their last? What if he said something too annoying…or did something else to drive him away? The thought sent a painful chill throughout his whole body. He turned the light off beside his bed and laid back down, his eyes filling with tears. Curling up into a ball he came to the painful conclusion: he wasn't coming…he had gotten bored or found somebody better…

"Better than you?" Naruto's heart skipped a beat as he felt arms wrap around him, and his mouth opened with a slow sigh as lips touched his ear as he spoke. "There is no such creature…" Naruto shivered and took everything in.

His smell, so different from anything else…

His voice soothing and dangerous against his ear…

The strength of the arms around him…

The soft, almost fluffy fabric of the shirt he was wearing…

The way their bodies fit together perfectly, their legs laced together as well as their fingers…

That feeling deep in his stomach he was almost afraid to label 'love'…

He snuggled into him the best he could with them already so comfortable. He felt the hold around him tighten for a moment and then loosen up, and that feeling in his stomach seemed to flare for a moment.

For so long…Naruto had been hated by everyone. He had set himself aside from everything…unwanted to the point he forgot what it was like to care. He was always standing in somebody's shadow; somehow he was always lower than somebody else. The townspeople of Konoha hated him for something he clearly had no control over. They cursed him whispered and made their children turn away as he walked by. In their eyes he was nothing but a demon child. Many of them wished death upon him and saw nothing wrong with telling him so. Whenever he thought about it, his eyes watered and a painful lump found it's way to the center of his throat.

"Do not think of those people…" he stopped almost immediately, "For they do not know you as I know you…they do not see what I do because they do not wish to see…" Naruto smiled lightly at the words. Everybody else suddenly didn't matter where he lay. He remembered now what helped him get past all of that. The man that was holding him now was all he really needed when it came to seeking comfort. It was odd at first, he was the most unlikely person that Naruto would have thought to have sneak into his room and hold him during the night…but now he longed for it. He was everything to Naruto now. His life, his warmth, his love, his darkness…

He found himself using that label for him more and more often now. He didn't really understand why most of the time…but at this moment he caught a slight glimpse of why. His love was very dangerous…and Naruto knew it was extremely forbidden. If anybody ever found out…he wasn't sure what he would do. He could see their looks of disgust…and what frightened him most was Sasuke's look of anger. Never would he want that face directed towards him for any reason…never again.

"Your mind is full of worries…you should rest it before you become overwhelmed, Kitsune…" Naruto actually loved it when somebody called him that…but only him…

"I know…" Naruto said quietly, "I just…never want this to go away…I miss you when you are gone…I wait for you every night…"

"I know this all to well…" Naruto flipped so he was facing him, and was going to snuggle into him, but a finger lifted his chin. Naruto looked up, and even in the dark he could feel those red eyes burning through him.

"Ita…chi…?" it was a whisper and their lips brushed against each other as he spoke his name. This caused Naruto to forget what he was saying it for, and Itachi smiled lightly as he pressed their lips together a bit more. It was light…and amazingly gentle…and as usual it didn't seem to last long enough.

"Get some sleep, Kitsune…" Naruto saddened and snuggled into Itachi's chest. He knew those words all too well…and as Itachi placed a very light kiss onto his forehead it was confirmed. He was leaving already…after he seemed to have just gotten there. "Do not worry…I will be back for you…always…" and at that Naruto felt his warmth slowly disappear until it was gone.

For now Naruto would have to once again deal with the pain of being alone…

* * *

I feel so much better now…and I hope you guys liked it…. I know you did, Rom-chan...even if it was very short… 


End file.
